


Flower Crowns

by aqvariux



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqvariux/pseuds/aqvariux
Summary: Beyond a hill lies a safe place: a pretty meadow with bees and flowers. Tommy and Tubbo have frequented the meadow for a long time now, but with all the wars, they haven't been there in a while. Naturally, when they finally get to visit, they have their fun messing around with the bees and making flower crowns.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i've had this as a draft for over a month, whoops i only finished editing it now—

Beyond the downward slope of a small hill lies a meadow of undisturbed nature. The expanse of peaceful land stretches on for almost as far as one could see. It starts from the hill's end, and ends by a distant forest miles away. On that meadow, flowers of different colors bloom all year-round, bees and a few small animals roam happily, and the early-morning sun reflects soft yellow light over a lake of shining crystalline blue in the middle.

Two boys stand at the crest of the hill, smiling as they overlook the flourishing terrain in front of them. A soft fragrance from the flowers and trees wafts up to them, and a cool breeze gently ruffles their clothes and hair. Leaning casually against a tree a few feet behind them is a man with a beanie on top of curly hair and with lips quirked up at their corners in a small smile. 

In the little field ahead of them, there's so many places where the two boys are free to spend the rest of their day. There's the biggest oak tree in the meadow that stands off to the right with its canopy of leaves that provide them with shade and its branches that grow sweet red apples, where the passive bee colony and its hive hang above their heads and they can hear the insects humming and buzzing. There's the lake in the middle that's more than clear enough that you can see the fish and plants at the bottom from the top, where they'd once jokingly attempted spear-fishing but caught Wilbur a fish anyways. And in the area between the infamous tree and lake, there's the specific flower field where the most peculiar and unusual flowers bloom. The mere thought of what awaits them makes them overjoyed. For the first time in a while, the two boys are smiling freely.

They stand there for a comfortable moment on top of that hill, grinning at each other as the bees hum and flowers sway in the wind. The sun smiles at them warmly and the lake glistens in its light. It’s as if the whole field is inviting the two into its serenity with open arms.

That moment lasts for a good while. Then the twin grins widen, and finally it starts. 

The look on Tommy's face now suggests nothing more than chaotic, fun mischief. There's a little twinkle in his eyes that says he has a plan. Maybe the look suggests a few light scrapes and bruises, too, but still a plan that promises fun for the both of them. The look on Tubbo's face says he’s more than happy and ready to go along with his friend’s usual antics and perhaps add to the chaos.

"Race you there!" Tommy yells, and races down the hill’s slope as fast as his legs can take him. Tubbo follows his lead a second later, and then there's the sight of the two sprinting as fast as they can, racing each other down the grassy hill where the flowers increase the further down they go, stumbling and laughing and grinning at each other all the while.

At the start, Tommy's in the lead and it looks like he’ll remain there. He's the one who called on the race this time, after all, and as the more active of the two, what with him always running around and causing trouble on a near-daily basis, he's always been a little faster. Because of this, it's only natural that he's ahead by a good few feet. Though, Tubbo, used to keeping up with his best friend's shit, is not falling behind at all and the small gap in between them stays consistent. Still, in spite of all this, Tommy looks back to mock Tubbo anyways, laughing and proudly boasting that he's winning like it’s fair game.

Tubbo, however, gets to laugh at Tommy harder because in the next moment, Tommy trips over a pebble, is sent crashing face-first into the grass, and starts cursing at the small rock and every other minor inconvenience. Tubbo's able to quickly surpass his friend and mocks Tommy who's on the floor muttering 'ow', in a similar manner to how he'd mocked Tubbo earlier, which causes Tommy to call him mean.

After he’d seen Tommy’s massive slip-up, Tubbo makes sure to steer clear of anything that could mess him up like Tommy had been and continues to make solid ground with minimal stumbles and mishaps. His lead doesn't last long, either, however, because in the next moment, Tommy is back on his feet and manages to regain his momentum. With something akin to a very butchered, over-dramatic war cry, Tommy takes a leap of faith after a rather risky running start and promptly tackles Tubbo to the ground. 

The two make their way down the rest of the hill rolling in a fit of joyful laughter and entangled limbs. They reach the bottom of the bottom quicker than they would‘ve otherwise and roll to a stop right in front of a stretch of peonies and a group of bees. They stay there lying on the ground for a moment, the absurd and hilarious parts of the situation sending them reeling. They're still both shaking with laughter a minute later when they finally pull each other up and dust themselves off.

Then Tommy's eyes widen comically, his mouth gaping as he stares at something in the air Tubbo hasn't seen yet. Tubbo finishes dusting himself off as well as he can and upon hearing the other strangely quiet, he looks up at Tommy in confusion.

"Tubbo." His mouth is in an 'o' shape and there's a very questionable but excited look in his widened eyes. Tubbo thinks it’s a little concerning. "Stay still."

"Huh? What?" Tubbo tilts his head. Tommy's looking at something behind him...? He turns around a little to try and see what it is.

"Stay still!" Tommy hisses quickly.

"What? Why...?" Tubbo pauses then turns back around to face Tommy, who tells him to stay still again but also laughs a little.

“Okay...?" Tubbo's confused, but in this situation, he trusts Tommy enough to comply. In moments like these, that usually works out quite well enough, and if not, they get a good laugh out of it, so all should be well, right?

A few seconds later, though, Tommy is laughing again, much louder this time. Tubbo moves and turns around anyways when a bit after Tommy had burst into another fit of laughter, and something nudges against his head lightly.

"Oh!" he exclaims happily and brightens up instantly when he's met with the sight of translucent wings on a body of black and yellow stripes. "It's a bee!"

"There's a flower in your hair, Tubbo." Tommy says, chuckling. "It wants the flower."

"Huh? There's a flower in my hair?" Tubbo's confused. The bee respectfully backs away a little as Tubbo's raises a hand to his head, messes up his hair, and takes a moment to locate the flower. Once it's in his grasp, he holds the flower out in his palm towards the bee. The bee happily hovers around it.

"Why was there a flower in my hair?" he mumbles afterwards. "Are there any more?"

"No, no, it was only one! And it's cause ya fell down the hill!" Tommy replies. As an afterthought, he pats down his own hair to find bits of grass, some more dirt, and one small blue flower. 

"Tommy, I didn’t just fall down the hill. You pushed me!" Tubbo exclaims.

"Aw come on, it was funny!" Tommy says, and he offers Tubbo the blue flower for the bee.

Tubbo faces Tommy, tilts his head, and gives him a pointed look. His new bee, stopping its dance around the flower in Tubbo's palm, mirrors his actions. "Sending your best friend rolling down a hill was funny?"

Tommy snorts, doubling over with his whole body shaking and a stupid grin on his face. Tubbo and the bee were judging him, and it’d look a lot more menacing if Tubbo’s hair wasn’t ruffled and the bee wasn’t hovering by Tubbo’s flower.

Because Tommy’s laughter was contagious, Tubbo concedes with his own little laugh and snort, “It was funny."

Tommy grins at him. "So now that that’s over, where to?"

Tubbo doesn't have to think for even a second before he answers. One hand gestures at the big oak tree to the right with flowers growing in its shade and a hive hanging off its upper branches. His other hand gestures to his new striped friend, and Tubbo only has to say one word. "Bees."

Tommy laughs at the answer. He’d expected just as much. “What a Tubbo moment,” he says. He steps in front of Tubbo, and because he’s Tommy Innit and he will walk first, he leads the way with an outstretched arm and an over-dramatic cry. "To the bees!”

*****

Tommy and Tubbo have a long, pleasant history with the little meadow with the bees, fields of flowers, and oak trees. Years ago, during a peaceful time that seemed to slip further and further away, the two of them found it together on one of their proclaimed ‘little adventures’ and it had been dubbed their special place ever since.

Tubbo had been immediately smitten with the sight of so many bees gathered in one place, Tommy liked the crystal-clear lake so much that they immediately constructed a small dock and two boats during their next visit, and they both agreed that the vast expanse of green grass and flowers and occasional oak trees supplied them with endless thing to do and were nothing short of perfect. 

Since then, they'd frequented it. No matter how many times they visited, and no matter how many days they spent here playing the same games and messing around in the same locations, it never lost its charm. The bees always excited Tubbo as much as they had the first time he’d seen them, and Tommy always liked fishing by the lake and rolling in the grass. And, well, if that wasn’t the case, their love for their special place only seemed to grow with every visit.

They made it their point to visit the meadow and bees and lake whenever either one of them were having a particularly bad day, or at times where it just seemed right, such as now.

Here, surrounded by nothing more than the flowers, birds, and bees, the wind gently tussles their hair, the sky is clear, the sun is warm, and for the first time in a long while, they’re at peace.

Nothing else matters in their special place. Everything else—the wars, the fighting, the betrayals, the stealing—only concerns them when they cross the hill from which they’d came, step outside the comfort of the meadow, and step back into a battlefield.

Here, there’s no hint of L'manberg's walls, Dream's territory, or neutral ground to be seen. The buzz of the world's urbanization has been far behind them for a long time now. The bloodstains and weapons aren’t needed. You can only see and hear the bees buzzing, the leaves and flowers swaying in the wind, and peals of joy and laughter from the two boys. Everything else apart from that lay far from the little field in a place not presently on their minds.

Tommy and Tubbo were sitting side by side, under the shade of the big oak tree and leaning against its trunk. Flowers and clovers popped out of the grass beside them. A few bees flew by passively, buzzing happy little noises and pollinating the flowers.

The flowers are of different kinds and colors—yellow dandelions, red poppies, purple lilacs. A few of them lie under the shade with them, spotted with a light warm yellow glow from slivers of sunlight filtering through the looser clumps of leaves overhead.

As this is Tommy and Tubbo's first moment of true rest in so, so long, they plan on relishing it. Never has the rest of the world been as far away as it is right now. Here, peace and stability come hand-in-hand. There’s no need to fight to change anything for the better. They’re in an unchanging place that’s perfect just the way it is.

The world outside is filled with so many unknowns. It’s a confusing, ever-changing battlefield. Once upon a time, they felt as though the world was in their hands. Then almost overnight, it felt as though at the flip of a switch, the world was against them and those they loved and trusted turned out to be against them all along.

Outside, wars start and revolutions die. People betray each other and people get hurt. Structures and symbols that felt permanent are burnt down and torn apart with explosives.

In the meadow, there is no one here who can hurt them, who can turn their back on them and all they stand for. The bees will always buzz, flowers will always be in bloom, the wind will always sing for them, and the sky will always smile at them. 

Here and only here, Tommy was content to have a quieter moment. He reclined against the tree with his arms crossed behind his head like a makeshift pillow. He was far from as loud as he'd been earlier when they took a detour and chased each other around the field in a chaotic but fun game of tag, or when he'd sent them rolling down the hill and got flowers stuck in their hair, but that didn't mean he was any less happy.

Sticking close beside him, Tubbo chatted about everything and nothing in particular in a soft yet still excited tone. He never stayed on the same topic for too long and rambled to his heart's content. Tommy chimed in with the occasional light remarks and quips, called him a nerd whenever he spoke something that no longer sounded like it was part of a human language, or turned to him with an open eye and odd expression whenever he said something that he found particularly intriguing. 

At some point, while talking about some game and names for his new bee friends, Tubbo had leaned forward and stuck his hands in the ground in front of them, rummaging through the clovers and flowers alike. Tommy leaned forward too and met him with a curious look and tilted head.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing the way Tubbo picked up a dandelion snapped from its stem and scrutinized it before nudging it into a small pile with a few other flowers. 

"You'll see!" Tubbo chirped, and a few bees beside him buzzed as if to reply, dancing around Tubbo and watching him, too. “Okay...” Tommy said. He leaned back a little and watched as Tubbo rummaged through the grass and flowers delicately while enthusiastically telling Tommy to wait a bit in between talking about different things about different kinds of flowers, because when it's done it'd be cool.

After a minute or two, he pulled his hands from the ground and held something with a proud look on his face. Tommy leaned forward a little more to see what was in his hands, but Tubbo quickly hid it away from Tommy's view. He looked to Tommy with a wide grin, and Tommy tried to glimpse around him to see what he was hiding.

"Tommy!" Tubbo exclaimed,"Look at this!"

Tubbo shoved something in front of Tommy's face, grinning. "Tubbo, wha—" Tommy brightened up, too, once he realized what it was, eyes widening a little. "Woah, that's so cool!"

In Tubbo's hands was a crown made from entwined delicate, colorful flowers and their stems. A few leaves poked out of gaps in between the flowers. The flowers with petals of yellow and red contrasted with the hues of the green stems and leaves. 

"It's pretty cool, isn't it?" Tubbo plops the crown on his own head and grins. The bees hover around it like the crown means Tubbo’s their ruler. Tommy thinks they’re making cheerful bee noises. “I got the idea from Niki!”

Tommy admires the crown for a moment longer because it’s cool and Tubbo made something cool. "I'd say it's pretty pog champ!" Tommy replies after the moment of near-silent awe, and then both boys burst out in quiet chuckles.

Tubbo carefully takes the crown off his head and holds it out towards Tommy. "Here! You try it on!"

"Really, Tubbo?"

"Yeah!" After a moment of slight hesitation, Tommy takes the crown from Tubbo’s hands carefully. Admiring Tubbo's work—he’s seen flower crowns before, and perhaps it’s just him, but this one feels more intricate and special—he whispers in awe before lifting it up to the top of his head gently.

"Tubbo," Tommy gasps, "I have a crown!" Then, as an afterthought, "Do I look like a king now?" Tommy asks, and a certain over-competitive pig pops into both their minds and they burst out laughing.

"How did you make this?" Tommy asks. He lifts it off his head to hand it over, still in awe of something so simple, but so cool, and Tubbo launches into an enthusiastic explanation.

Tommy listens to it, and because it’s something Tubbo’s passionate about, he’s happy to explain everything. It’s a little hard to understand and Tubbo doesn’t always use terminology he understands, nor does he explain it in a very linear fashion, but he’s happy.

"Can you show me how to make one?" Tubbo beams with a large smile and then the two are up and scavenging together through the field for flowers and fallen leaves.

Once they’d collected a small pile of flowers, leaves, and some extra, Tubbo guided Tommy through a step-by-step process, complete with them fooling around and Tommy being very surprised about the intricacies that come with making a crown out of delicate little flowers.

The end product of their efforts makes them smile and laugh nonetheless. The crown Tommy made is a little lopsided. The knots aren't tied very well, or with much consistency. The flowers doesn’t always face outwards or are arranged properly. Flowers of the same color are bunched up together when they were meant to be separated. The knots are loose in some places and too tight in others. Still, they stare at the little crown Tommy had mostly made and grin.

The flowers on it are yellow and blue. Tommy and Tubbo switch crowns so that Tommy’s wearing the crown Tubbo made and Tubbo’s wearing the crown Tommy made. Tubbo notes how he quite likes how the crown feels on his head, lopsided and all.

"That wasn't hard at all! See, Tubbo, I'm good at everything!" Tommy exclaims and Tubbo cheers him on.

Tommy laughs a little quietly. "I think you're better suited for this stuff, Tubbo. Your crown's so cool."

"And I think there’s stuff you’re better suited for, Tommy."

They both hum and it’s comfortable like that. 

There’s a little agreement there. It doesn’t need to be explained explicitly, for they’ll always know it in their souls. What they’re individually good at, what they’re not, that doesn’t really matter. At the end of the day, even if Tommy’s a little loud and brash sometimes and Tubbo’s sometimes a little unaware and lost, they’re best friends. When the sun sets, the moon rises, and the days go on, that’s what truly matters.

"Hey, Tubbo?"

"Yeah?"

Tommy gently takes the flower crown down from his head and looks back and forth between the one Tubbo made for him and the one he’d made for Tubbo. He then looks at the hill from which they’d came and spies the man sitting under another oak tree, strumming a guitar and humming a tune. 

"A flower crown. Let's make one for Big P!"

Seconds later, there’s twin grins on they’re faces and they’re running around the field in search of the best flowers. 

*****

Wilbur hadn’t really taken his eyes off of the two boys since the moment they’d arrived at the meadow. The sun sat directly above him now. It sent slivers of warm light through the gaps between the leaves overhead and marked the time as noon, signaling that the three had been here for hours now.

The two had been playing for hours, yet Wilbur still watched them from the top of the hill with a heavy heart. Even through the two were running around the field laughing, the safest and happiest they’d been in so long, he didn’t have it in him to look away and maybe, finally relax. Even when he picked up his guitar for the first time in months and strummed a familiar, comforting melody meant to calm him down, he couldn’t relax. He had to make sure they were truly safe, right? Wasn’t that his duty as the leader of L’manberg? Wasn’t that part of his role as their surrogate-brother of sorts?

(Was he doing this truly out of concern? Was it because of the guilt gnawing away on his insides that came with thrusting them into a war? Both? Something else? Was it because he hadn’t seen them this happy and carefree and unburdened in so, so long? Wilbur’s not entirely sure.)

Months ago, Tommy and Tubbo would venture off to this place without anyone else. They’d tell no one, but everyone would know they’d gone to the meadow without them even saying so. Back them, they’d be able to tell no one, and no one would assume the worst. They would assume the best because the mere idea of a serious conflict let alone entire wars were the farthest things from everyone’s minds. Back then, a person missing didn’t mean that maybe the opposing side had gotten to them. It didn’t mean that maybe, they’d been betrayed. 

(It’s been a while since the two boys’ last trip and since then, everything they’d known in the world outside the meadow has changed.)

Wilbur sighed as he messed up a chord. He slumped against the tree’s trunk. A few deep breathes later, he’s resting his guitar down beside him and wondering about the two boys playing. They’re running around the field with bundles of color in their hands and Tommy has a bee chasing after him. 

Today is the first day he’s them like this for the first time in forever. As such, he doesn’t quite know what he’s feeling, nor does he know what to think of it. All he knows is that he’s so glad they can relax and be in peace. All he knows is that he wishes with all his heart and all his soul that it could always be like this. What with the wars and everything, the two had been constantly stressed out for weeks. But here, no harm has and will ever come for them.

As it’s an unspoken rule that this is their place, Wilbur feels more than a little out of place. Even if everyone else knows of the meadow that lies past the green hill, no one had the heart to step into it without their permission, lest they disrespect what it means to them. The juxtaposition between the meadow and what lies before it is so odd. After Wilbur lead them into war, does he deserve to be here?

He doesn’t want to intrude any more than he already has. He’ll stay atop the hill, never quite entering the meadow’s embrace. Nonetheless, he’ll gaze upon it fondly and admire what it means and what it’s done for the two boys who play and rest in its warmth. Whenever they’re in the meadow, they stay from the moment the sun peeks over the horizon to the moment the mobs creep in. Wilbur doesn’t expect to have to confront them for a while anyway.

That's why it's a little odd when Wilbur sees them point toward him and run up the hill. Tubbo has bees trailing him and a particularly small bee hugged against his chest. Tommy's holding something in his hands that Wilbur can only make out as a blur of reds, greens, yellows, and blues.

"Wilbur!" Tommy and Tubbo yell as they approach him.

“Huh? Is anything wrong?” Out of instinct, even if everything else points towards the opposite, Wilbur assumes the worst. He’s stood up and alert, as ready as he can be for anything that could hurt them.

“No, no! It’s nothing like that!” Tommy assures him.

“Yeah!” 

It is then that Wilbur notes the flower crowns in their head and the one in Tommy’s hands. They catch his gaze and grin.

“We made you something!” Tubbo exclaims. Tommy holds the crown out towards him. It’s a little lopsided, and half of it looks ornate while the other half looks a little chaotic. 

It takes him a moment to realize that this is for him. Tommy and Tubbo had made him something special. Then he’s laughing and smiling fondly and slipping it atop of his head.

“Thanks Tommy, Tubbo.”

Their grins broaden. They look between each other once before looking back at Wilbur.

“Hey, Wilbur?”

“Come to the meadow with us?”

Tugged along by the two boys, they run down the hill and to the meadow. Maybe Tommy gets pushed into the lake and tugs Tubbo down with him, and maybe they take a nap by the tree with the fresh scent of flowers. The experiences are all their own different kind of liberating. Carefree laughter comes to all three easily. 

Maybe, hours later, the setting sun marks the end of the day, but it also marks the start of a new night. It doesn’t really matter that the air’s getting a little colder and the sky’s warm oranges are dimming into purples. All that matters is whatever really lies ahead of them when the sun rises once again and they’re no longer in a field of blooming flowers but fighting in a battlefield of broken promises.

When their way up the hill once again, exhausted but laughing and grinning with flower crowns still on their heads, they know they’re leaving the warmth further behind with every step. Soon, they’ll walk far enough and it’ll be nothing but a blur in the background. They know they’re walking forward towards hard times. But they won’t let that taint the moment. They’ll treasure the times and try their best, and one day, they’ll return to the ever-present field of flowers that’s not nearly as distant as they think.

(One day in the future, they return with nations united once more, new friends they made along the way, and familiar laughter in the air. On that day, new promises will be forged and forever kept. The sun will set with the promise of rising on them the next day on that field of flowers and fulfilled dreams.

But that’s in the future. For now, it can just be them slowly venturing past a field of flowers that will always be there for them as the sun sets, and that’s okay too.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
